Flagstaff assemblies for vehicular mounting of miniature flags for various purposes, such as vehicular funeral processions and the like, have long been known, exemplified, for example, by miniature flagstaffs affixed to vehicle bodies by means of a flexible suction cup base member, as well as various solid metal type magnetic mounting means for miniature flagstaff and flag assemblies, in addition to the currently relatively popular custom of affixing miniature flags to vehicular radio aerials. However, among all of the aforementioned vehicular miniature flag mounting means none of the aforementioned means discloses advantages and features afforded by the details of the present invention described and claimed hereinafter. Particular consideration is directed to the miniature flagstaff assembly adapted to be attached to vehicles by magnetic base means.
Previously used solid metal type magnetic base flagstaff assemblies have employed relatively small solid metallic ferromagnetic attachment means which do not provide the degree of mounting support obtainable with the present invention, which incorporates a relatively broad-base magnetic attachment means. Further, solid metallic magnetic attachment means per se tend to scratch and mar the finish of support surfaces to which they are magnetically affixed as a consequence of the bare metal contact therewith, a problem also overcome by the composition, construction, and characteristics of the magnetic attachment means employed in the present invention. This feature of the present invention, by nature of the magnets employed, constitutes an improvement over such prior bare metallic magnetic mounting members even though they may be coated with a mar-resistant finish, which finish, with aging and wear, may chip and flake to reexpose the bare metal of the solid magnetic base attachment means, whereby scratching and marring thereafter occurs.
The present invention is distinguishable from earlier inventions in one or more ways in that the present invention has utility features and new and useful advantages and improvements not heretofore disclosed, as set forth below.